


preparation is everything

by Starfire (kalypsobean)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/Starfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For prompt: Please, please tell me why Bruce keeps waiting for people while they're in the shower?</p></blockquote>





	preparation is everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapacityinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/gifts).



There's a trick to catching people when they're most vulnerable. It has to be truly unexpected; somewhere they feel safe, stripped of the things they use to build their defences and from which they draw their strength. He has spent enough time living as Bruce Wayne to know this.

Blueprints are easy to find and all security systems have their weaknesses. It's all very simple, with the right preparation of course. 

It should not surprise him how well it works, that first time. It is unusual that nobody seems to learn; it becomes effortless, then automatic, then a thoughtless habit.

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: Please, please tell me why Bruce keeps waiting for people while they're in the shower?


End file.
